Run
by xiia
Summary: Lelouch x C.C. Lelouch has a hard time adapting to being immortal. C.C. tries to help him, but his past won't let him go. She would do anything to help him. Rated to be safe. Very angsty.


_**Disclaimer: Don't own the anime Code Geass.**_

_Chapter One: It's in a name_

With a sigh and a sharp turn, another man was avoided. She could swear she was getting better at this. The city that she now resided was filled with rather unwelcoming people. She was quite sick of perverts attempting to rape her every single night. Were the men in this area really that desparate? The first three days she was here, she got approached every night. Her new tatic, avoid all men.

Her knee length skirt seemed to flow elegantly around her dispite the situation. Her long green hair swayed from side to side in it's long braid. Her amber eyes darted from side to side, just to make sure she was in the clear. As she ran, she felt the almost liberating breeze flow around her. Her thoughts returned to what awaited her when she arrived home. This thought made her smile. A real one, one of happiness. The one he promised her.

Finally, she saw the hotel in the clearing. It wasn't much, but it was cheap. Once closer she saw the familiar off-yellow color walls. It had bruise like dirt spread across it. The roof was brick color red. And it had a few broken windows. Not that she minded what the place looked like, the Pizza Hut down the street still delivered there.

She ran into the lobby and quickly up to the second floor. Knocking on it she said in a monotone voice,

"It's me."

She heard the deadbolt unlock and the door opened.

There he stood, he wore a button down white shirt under a black suit vest. On the lower half of his body, he wore black dress pants and white socks. His black hair had grown about an inch longer while in hiding, making him look somewhat messy. His magenta eyes had a familiar aggravation in them.

"What took so long?" He asked as he stepped away from the door.

She stepped inside and instantly threw her shoes off and took off her corset.

"I had to avoid the people outside and ended up getting a little lost."

Lelouch let out an aggravated sigh as he placed his hand on his forehead.

"Why?" He said, angry entering his voice.

C.C. then turned and looked him straight in the eyes.

"I'm a woman."She responded.

"I'm sure you've done it before."

"Oh I have, I just never did like being raped." She responded.

Lelouch fell quiet. He knew in so many years of living, C.C. may have had that happen. He didn't want to open any old wounds. A look of guilt leaked onto his face.

""Don't look so serious." C.C. said, smiling.

"Or do you actually care for me, warlock?" She asked.

Lelouch smirked and responded automaticaly.

"Of course not, witch."

C.C. walked to the small refrigerator the hotel room had. She placed some bottles of water she had just bought in it.

"I'm hungry..." Lelouch moaned.

"We still have more Ramen." C.C. informed him.

"I'm sick of Ramen."

"Then order pizza."

"I'm sick of that too."

C.C. placed her hands on her hips and sighed.

"Then what do you want?" She asked.

"I don't know." He replied.

The green haired girl sighed. Lelouch was always so impossible.

"It's not like you're gonna die of hunger." She told him.

Lelouch winced. He placed his hand on his neck.

"Don't remind me." He said.

The plan had been perfect. To gather all the worlds hatred onto him and die, breaking the chain of hate. He was surprised to wake up unharmed the next morning. He awoke in a church and barely was able to sneak out. It wasn't until then that he discovered that the Code of Immortality didn't take affect until after the cursed person was killed. He had unknowingly been carrying it around this whole time. If anyone saw him, the plan would fall apart. They'd assume his assassination was planned. They'd kill Zero and capture C.C. and him. After that, they'd find out he was immortal and the two of them would be made into experiments. They'd live the rest of enternity in a living hell and...

"Lelouch?" C.C.'s voice cut into his thoughts.

"Huh?" He said quietly. He took a deep breath and sat down on the bed.

"Sorry." He told her.

"No. I am." She said. She sat down next to him and placed her hand on his.

"I forgot how hard this is at first." Her voice wasfilled with sympathy. "But after awhile, people will forget you. Your true identity will fade away into the endless flow of time."

Lelouch scoffed. How could she even suggest such a thing.

"I do not plan to live that long C.C." He told her.

He felt C.C.'s hand move off of his. He glanced at her to stare at eyes full of sadness.

"C.C..." He said.

"I'm taking a shower." She said.

"Wait!" He was muted by her dress hitting him in the face.

C.C. turned the water on hot. It burned , but at the same time, felt comforting. She wrapped her arms around herself. She could feel those damn tears coming. She never cried, not before she met him. He had this way of breaking her. She could almost hate him for it. But there was a part of her that really wanted Lelouch to care for her. And she hated that part of her. However, he did make her smile more than anything else she could ever remember.

Once out of the shower, C.C. entered the bedroom again to find Lelouch asleep fully clothes. He had been having a very hard time with this immortality thing. She remembered how afraid she was at first, however she had assumed Lelouch would take it better. But he seemed more upset that his plan didn't work out. Sighing, she sat down on her bed and turned on the TV.

The news was blaming more things on Lelouch. She hated the news, it was unfair. In the corner of her eye, she saw Lelouch move.

She turned her head to look at him, he was still asleep curled into a ball.

"Nunnally..." He whimpered in his sleep.

A weight fell on top of her heart. She hated to see him suffer.

Walking closer to him, she placed her hand on his forehead. She saw the tears falling out of his eyes. She gently wiped them away for him. She was caught by surprise when his hand grabbed hers.

"C.C..." He said softly.

She stared at his blankly.

"Yes Lelouch?"

She could see the shattered look in his eyes as he stared into hers.

"I'm broken." He told her.

She sat down next to him and ran her fingers through his hair.

"We are all broken Lelouch." She told him.

"Not like this." He said sadly. He grabbed her other hand tightly.

"I can't stop dreaming of Nunnally's suffering." He told her.

"I know."

"I curse my fate..."

"As do I."

They enjoyed each other's silence for a moment.

"I need a new name." Leloch said.

"What?"

He looked at her, attempting to erase the sorrow from his eyes.

"Like you have."

"But I like 'Lelouch'." She said.

He sighed at her response.

"But it's in a name. That cursed past of mine."

"However..." She tried to explain.

"Call me L.L." He got up out of bed. "I'm using the shower now."

C.C. watched him leave. Even chaging his name wouldn't erase the memories and the nightmares. He was being foolish. But she assumed it was all he had at this point.

As she walked next to the bathroom door. She placed her ear against it. She heard something odd and cracked the door. Looking in, she saw Lelouch. He looked like a fallen angel. Beautiful but broken.

"Lelouch..." She said softly.

"Call me L.L." He responded.

"Leaving your name won't erase the pain."

"I know."

"What can I do?"

There was a pause.

"Comfort me..." Lelouch responded.

"What exactly do you want me to do?" She asked.

"You know..." He said.

She had a blank expression on her face. She felt like Lelouch was using her sometimes. And the fact that she let him sickened her. It truly made her ill. But she didn't mind, in some part of her. Maybe her frozen heart really had melted because of him. That idea scared her, but made her feel warm inside. Lelouch just confused her. He made her act strangely.

Slowly, she removed her clothes and walked closer to the shower. Her heart hammering. Every time, Lelouch made her nervous. No matter how many times she had him. She entered the shower with him. And when she did, he looked at her with sad eyes. It broke her to his will. She reached up and touched his face.

"L.L..." She heeded his command. She was willing to give herself to him. In all forms.

She let him touch her. She let him have her. She let him inside her. Every single time.

This time, he looked into her eyes. He slowly moved his face closer to her's. He pulled her into a passionate kiss, embracing every inch of her. She returned the gesture.

First he slid his hand down her body. Once he reached her sweetest spot, he began to please her. She almost couldn't take it.

"Lelouch..." She moaned. He ignored her use of his real name.

That's when he entered her. He always felt like a god inside her. He was the best she ever had. No matter what he was doing. She completely bent to his will. For the first time in her life that she could remember, she let herself belong to someone else. She didn't mind the idea of being his.

She enjoyed their time together, knowing that when it ended, they'd both be just as broken...


End file.
